Different Time
by archn'emi
Summary: 'K...These boys steal 4 B-52s an get stuck, somehow, in the Gundam world. They fight the gundams and lose...then something else happens. 1st chapter up, 2nd on the way...r/r please.


Different Time Valued Gateway Client Normal Valued Gateway Client 2 77 2001-11-07T07:30:00Z 2001-11-07T07:30:00Z 3 532 3034 25 6 3725 9.3821 Different Time By: arch~n'emi 

Enemy in sight," a low voice said over the communication. "Commence fire." 

"Wait!" another voice shouted, "This isn't right."

"I don't care!" The other argued. "Knights, we are ready an' free." There was a click, "Knight one fox-2!" A missile streaked past the jets.

"Knight Two, Fox-2"

"Knight Three, Fox-2

"Knight Four…Wait! You guy this isn't right!"

"Forget it! Knight One, Fox-2!" 

All the missiles fly forward. The jets streak past. The missiles hit the targets dead centered. 

"To cool," The boy in the jet, Knight Two, shouted.

"Come in! This is mission recon base 1-T50; we request you land those planes immediately." The man from the base said. "They are property of Base 2-T65. I repeat, turn overt the four stolen jets or be shot down."

"That's a negative commander," the Knight One answered. "We can out maneuver anything you toss at us."

"Fine!" the voice at the other end shouted. He turned to the others behind him and said, "Send out the Bull-Dogs."

"The B-Ds! Grrrreat! We're done for...," the second Knight said.

"Come on, we can out maneuver them!" 

"No, you baka!"

"Yeah! He's right, their heat seeking missiles!"

"Nice knowin' ya!"

"Amen…"

"Bye-bye!"

"You wimps sto- Whoa, look at that!" A large colorful circle appeared in the sky. 

"Looks…um…like that hippie thing…" One said. The other agreed in a silent response.

"The B-Ds are coming!"

"Go straight!"

"But the circle thing?"

"Moe through! Moe through…"

~*~

"Hey Heero!"

"What now Duo, I was going to destroy one last mobile suit."

"Hey! Look at this!" A circle started to appear. Then four planes shot out of it!

"Did you see that?" Wufei asked. Everyone nodded dumbly. "Good, then I'm not the only one going crazy." 

~*~

"Is everyone alright?" 

"Yeah…Wha' happened to the ground?"

"The B-D must of exploded and tore up the landscape."

"Then, WHAT'S THAT!!!!!!"

"A giant…robot!" 

"Knights fly into fighting possession! Knight One, Fox-3!"

~*~

"Their firing!" Heero yelled as his gundam was hit by a way of bullets, which had no effect on the machine.

"What are they?" Wufei shouted. "They're small and weak, like gnats!"

"Wait! Those are original B-52s!" Duo yelled. Stopping Wufei form slashing one. The jets continued to bombard the Gundams with a rain of bullets.

~*~

"It's not working!"

"Shut up and use the missiles not the bullets!" Knight one yelled. He fired a missile at the nearest "giant robot."

~*~

" Ouch…that hurt," Heero said as his Gundams leg took a missile. "That's it! Catch that B- whatever it was."

The Gundams burst into action. But the jets were too small and narrow. But they all were hit sometime.

~*~

"Knight three hit!" Knight four shouted before he to was taken down. Knight one and two both fell.

"Bail out! Bail out!" The leader, Knight one, yelled just before he pressed ejects.

~*~

"Heero, I found the body!" Duo called over a pile of wreckage. Heero began to walk over when Quatre, Trowa, And Wufei hauled the bodies over to him.

"Heero give us a hand…" Duo wined.

"Hold on," He said bending over toward a small hand that was sticking out of the wreckage. "I think I fount another pilot."

The Gundam pilots carefully laid the bodies down on the grass. 

"But," Duo said in disbelief, "They're even younger then use!"

  "Let's go," Heero said as he heard a distant sound of more mobile suits.

"What about them?" Quatre asked. 

"Take the bodies with us," Heero said turning. "They're still alive and we need to question them." He said the walked off…

To Be Continued…if you want…

A/N: So wha' ya think? If it's good enough please review. If you think it's just messed up…well, review anyway. Thanx. (Oh yeah, I don't own Gundam.)


End file.
